


Run, Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x22 AU, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: When the atmosphere is filled with lead Kara decides to leave Earth and go with Mon-el.Title taken from Check yes Juliet by We the Kings





	Run, Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the lovely people on Tumblr who wanted this fic.

Kara couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't bare thinking about losing the love of her life. Once she pressed this button her one true love would die, she didn't want to do it but she had to. She was a hero she had to save her planet, so she reluctantly pressed the button. Soon enough Rhea was on the ground wheezing. She turned to dust and Kara was happy but only for a moment until she heard Mon-el cough. Oh Rao what has she done? She held him up and she had no clue what to do, no one did. She suddenly thought of something but she didn't like it. 

She flew Mon-el out into the middle of nowhere and there was one of the Kryptonian pods waiting. She looked over at him and saw sadness and pain spread across his face. 

"Kara-I-"

"Shh, don't speak Mon-el. Everything will be okay." She lead him to the pod and helped him climb in. She gave him a sad smile, they had so many great memories together. She was hoping they could get to make more but no. Ugh, she wishes they could run away together but that would be irresponsible of her. She sighed as she looked at him. He looks so scared and heartbroken, she couldn't leave him. Kara thought back to that planet Mon-el told her about, they could go there and be happy. That's all that she wants, she wants to live a long and happy life with him. 

"Mon-el, remember that planet you told me about with the yellow sun and water?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Type in the coordinates." Kara watched as Mon-el typed the coordinates in and once he was done she jumped into the pod with him just as the pod closed.

"Kara, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"But what about being Supergirl?"

"I love being Supergirl, but I love you more. I don't want to live my life without you in it Mon-el."

"I do too Kara. I'm glad you came with me."

The pod flew off Earth and the two were left just talking. The journey was long, but they didn't notice. Kara and Mon-el were just happy being together. Kara thought she would have to live her life alone but now she won't have to.

They didn't know how long they were in there for until the pod finally crashed on the planet. Once the pod opened they both climbed out and were met by a beautiful scene. There were flowers everywhere and right by them was a river. This planet was extremely beautiful but they didn't care about how it looked. All they cared about was that they could finally be together without anything or anyone trying to tear them apart.

"Kara, I'm the happiest man alive right now. You surrendered your family and friends to be with me. I don't deserve you, I'm a terrible person and I know that you probably regret doing this but it really means the world to me that you came with me." 

"Mon-el, I don't regret anything. I didn't do this for you, I did this for me. I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. I love you Mon-el and I don't want to be alone anymore." Mon-el pulled Kara into a hug. They both held each other tight, making sure that it would be impossible for anything to tear them apart.


End file.
